Absolution
by Kaibib Angel
Summary: Finally together, the prince of Nightmare and his love escape from their dark origins to start anew. Yet, even with their old master but a memory, the journey for true freedom won't be as simple as running away. They will be fighting until their deaths..


**Chapter 1  
Arrival to Nightopia**_  
By: Kaibib Angel  
_

_Absolution equals freedom... and freedom equals absolution.  
Here, the Prince of Nightmare runs away to enjoy life and temporary freedom with his lady._

* * *

All was quiet that night, all the Nightopians and other creatures had turned in for the night. Resting in their little nests, they slumber calmly, while an unsuspecting guest and his love arrive from the deepest darkness. Thought the two human-like beings made sure not to disturb anyone as they traveled low over the land - grass and water, sand and mud. Until they touched down to the ground, their feet tapping softly on brick and stone.

"Finally... we're home." spoke the one clad in purple, as he took a big breath of the Nightopian air. The other just stood and watched as her dorky man rolled in the grass, as if he haven't seen it in ages. It only was a few days...

"You do know that Nightmare is our true home... and sooner or later Master Wizeman will force us to go back someday..." grumbled the dark haired female, crossing her arms. She was upset, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, it's just the way she is - it's her nature to always be upset... or maybe she must be tired. Either way, the male still got up and walked (almost skipped) back over to his lovely, moody princess and embraced her.

"Aww, why do you always have to be so negative all the time? We should enjoy this freedom while we can, before Wize-ass recovers." he explained to her, as he petted her wild black-and-red hair.

"NiGHTS... this freedom won't last very long. Remember what happened last time? Master Wizeman is quick to recover." she sighed, clinging to her dear prince of dreams. She buried her face into his vest, she was trying to hide again. The one named NiGHTS always knew what to do... maybe.

"Now, now, Reala... stop that. It's not like it takes him one day. It's going to take him several days, probably months, to revive himself. Plus... who said we had to go back? If Wizeman hasn't caught me yet, what makes you think he'll be able to catch you? And stop calling him master! He's not your master anymore-"

"Yes he is NiGHTS! I am jeopardizing your freedom with my presence! We cannot be together like this... for Wizeman will get us both!" Reala rose her voice, and pulled away from her twin as if he suddenly burst aflame. She turned away trying to hide her tears and smudging make-up. NiGHTS, taking a moment to realize what happened, pursued her and caught her by the arms.

"Wait, Reala! We can be together" he nearly shouted himself, though he doubted anyone had heard them anyway. He heard his smaller twin sniffle and try to hold back her tears, yet he knew she was failing to do so.

"It's okay to cry... Wizeman wouldn't let you, I can tell. Don't keep it inside, Reala, let it out." the prince cooed to her, holding her close again, from behind. Reala was shaking...

"I'm... just so... so scared... I always am! I don't... w-want to, b-but... but... I can't help it!" she managed to wail between deep breaths, almost coughing. The other tried desperately to calm her down, nuzzling against her neck and hair, She was going to make him cry as well.

"Don't be, for everything is going to be alright... I'll protect you, with my life, Ree." the purple clad Maren replied, as his sapphire eyes gazed downward to the rainbow water in the fountain. His partner shifted slightly, and he let go of her. Reala took her brother's gloved hands into her own, and gazed at him with her icy aquamarine eyes.

"Please don't say that... You know, I don't know what I'd do without you. I became so... lonely with you being in Nigthopia. But to know you have died would drive me into insanity!" she explained to NiGHTS, the hurt in her eyes was unbearable to behold... She would be lost without him.

"Now, Ree... I cannot die. Dreams never die. One day I will return when someone calls for me in their dreams. I am forever, just like Wizeman, you, and the rest of those living in the Night Dimension." NiGHTS rubbed his thumbs across the girl's palms to assure her, yet the look she gave him afterward told him she was still worried... Did she doubt this? Tired of this conversation, the dream prince leaned in to give his love a tender kiss. She spoke no more on the subject, taking the clue and melting into the kiss. She had stopped crying and allowed NiGHTS to wipe away any tears with his fingers, caressing her heart-shaped face. Some on her makeup came off on his glove, staining it black and gray. But he paid no mind, for all his attention was on Reala, and nothing is going to ruin this moment... he'll make sure of that.

The nightmare general coiled her long arms around her prince's neck, having to somewhat stand closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed to last a long time, though one long kiss turned into two, the three... NiGHTS was soon kissing along her neck and collar bone as he held her hips. No one and nothing dared to disturb them as they expressed their love underneath the glow of the Dream Gate's fountain... Only the quiet wind knew of what happened, and will tell not a soul.

It felt good to be together again, at last. They knew this would never die, no matter what happens...

* * *


End file.
